


Max's Daddy

by parappa_maxwell



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, Forgive Me, LITERALLY, M/M, Please Kill Me, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Written on a Dare, forgive me momther for i have sinned, its a joke, just a rewrite of harry potter smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parappa_maxwell/pseuds/parappa_maxwell
Summary: literally just a re-write of a work by The_Obfuscators_Canard"Please daddy," Max begged. "May I have a taste?" David arched an eyebrow and with the hand not on his dick, he smeared the precum on three of his fingers before offering them to Max, who sucked on them greedily. David momentarily froze as he watched Max clean his fingers, memorized by the talented tongue slipping between them. When they were cleaned, Max slowly removed the fingers from his mouth. "You taste so good daddy. So very good."





	Max's Daddy

David looked up at the knock on his door. He was currently sitting in his office working on adoption paperwork. "Come in." He said. The door opened and David's jaw dropped, almost losing the connection to his face. Standing innocently in front of him with his hands behind his back was Max dressed in a schoolgirl uniform. He was wearing a short blue and black checkerboard skirt, a dark blue vest and a white button down shirt a size too small. On his feet were white thigh high socks topped off with black pumps. David quickly readjusted himself in his pants to contain the now growing erection.

"I'm done with my homework daddy," Max said causing David to snap out of his trance.

"What?" He asked. David smiled.

"I said I'm done with my homework daddy. And my chores as well, just like you asked." David nodded, not sure where this was going and trying to play along.

"Well, that's very good, baby." Max grinned and walked towards David until he was standing directly in front of him. David looked down at the ravenette.

"Is there anything I can help you with daddy?" Max asked looking directly at the forming tent in David's pants. "Anything at all?" David grinned as he caught on. He pushed away from his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Actually, there is something you can help me with. I seem to be having a problem. Wanna help me solve it?" Max nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes daddy." David smirked and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out his half hard cock.

"Kneel." David commanded. Max responded immediately by doing as he was told and getting on his knees. As he went down, his short skirt flew up, revealing that the ravenette was wearing nothing underneath. He scooted himself closer until his face was only inches away from David's lap. David began to slowly stroke himself and as he did he watched Max's eyes follow his movements and when a little precum came out of the top, Max licked his lips and whimpered. By now David was fully hard and he groaned at his own slow pace and what was sure to come in the very near future.

"Please daddy," Max begged. "May I have a taste?" David arched and eyebrow and with the hand not on his dick, he smeared the precum on three of his fingers before offering them to Max, who sucked on them greedily. David momentarily froze as he watched Max clean his fingers, memorized by the talented tongue slipping between them. When they were cleaned, Max slowly removed the fingers from his mouth. "You taste so good daddy. So very good."

"Would you like some more?" David asked already knowing the answer. Max nodded and David moved his hand from on his dick. "By all means. Have some." Max grinned and before David could say another word, He wrapped his hand around the base of David's cock and shoved the rest of it down his throat.

At the feeling of Max's warm mouth around him, David threw his head back and groaned. "Fuck baby." He exclaimed, digging his hands into Max's hair, keeping the ravenette in place. "That's it baby. Take that cock. All the way in. You like that, baby? You like having my big cock in your mouth?" Max nodded, his eyes closed in concentration as he continued to suck the dick in his mouth. "Open your eyes baby. Look at your daddy." Max did as he was told and hooded mountain meadow eyes met lust filled ocean green ones. Max pulled off of David's dick completely before licking it from all sides and once again going down on it, this time swallowing when he reached the bottom.

At this point, David had been slowly thrusting into Max, but when he felt Max's throat constrict around him, he began thrusting wildly and the boy beneath him had to fight to keep up. After the 11th hard thrust, David used his hand still in Max's hair to pull the ravenette off. Max gasped at the sudden loss and looked up at David. His hair was a mess, there were tear streaks on his cheeks from when he had been gagging and his lips were shiny and swollen red. In David's opinion, the ravenette had never looked more beautiful.

"Please, daddy. I want more. I want a treat. I want to taste your cum." The look of innocence and sincerity on Max's face almost made David cum on the spot but he help firm.

"You'll taste it baby, you will. Just not right now. Right now, I need you to stand up so I can fuck that tight little ass of yours okay?" David said as calmly as possible. Max smiled before standing and began to take off his clothes when David stopped him.

"I don't think so baby. You're gonna keep it on so that every time you see this outfit hanging in your closet, you remember this day and this fuck and just how good your daddy made you feel." As David spoke, he reached under Max's skirt to stroke his fully erect cock. Max moaned at the touch and his knees gave out, David catching him just in time. The red-head turned the ravenette so that he was lying face down on the table, bent at the waist, the adoption papers long forgotten. David flipped the skirt up to reveal the small tan ass and he gently kneaded it with both hands. He looked at Max's face to see the ravenette biting his lip in pleasure.

"Spread your legs for your daddy, baby." Max sighed and did as he was told, quickly spreading his legs and David just as quickly stepped in between them. David looked at Max's hole which was twitching in anticipation. David arched and eyebrow and without warning stuck two fingers in. He was pleasantly surprised to find the hole already lubricated and stretched.

"I already did it." Max moaned. "I didn't wanna waste any time so I went ahead and did it. Just please daddy…fuck me." David chuckled and rubbed the head of his dick at Max's entrance.

"Well what kind of daddy would I be if I denied my baby what he wanted?" And with that being said, he pushed forward into the tight heat. Both the man and the boy groaned at the feeling.

"Aw, shit. God baby you're so hot around my cock."

"Yes daddy. Harder please! I need it harder!"

"You want me to go harder baby?"

"Yes!"

"You want to go so hard that I break you?"

"Yes daddy! Break me…I want it…I need it…I need it so bad…"

Hearing this, David began to thrust harder and faster into the ten year old, the table under them squeaking in the process. David reached around and grabbed Max's dick, his strokes on it as fast as his thrusts. Max reared his head back to scream but his lips were engulfed by David's. David could still taste himself on Max's lips which only made him thrust harder and stroke faster. He broke the kiss when he felt Max's ass tighten around him, and the child released in his hand. He continued to stroke the boy's erection, until he had completely ridden out his orgasm. David knew he himself wasn't that far behind.

"Baby?" David asked hoarsely.

"Yes?" Came Max's husky reply.

"Do you remember earlier when you said that you wanted a treat? That you wanted my cum?" Max nodded weakly. "Do you still want that treat?"

"Oh yes daddy." Max answered.

"Good, cause you're about to get it." David quickly pulled out of Max and forced him back to his knees once more. He then began stroking himself widely over Max's open mouth. Within seconds, strand after strand of cum was leaving his dick and becoming connected with the kid's face. When David's orgasm finished he collapsed in his chair and watched as Max used his fingers to remove the cum off his face before placing them in his mouth. David sighed contently. "Did my baby enjoy his treat?" He asked. Max nodded happily as he sucked on his middle finger.

"Oh yes daddy, I did. And I can't wait for my next one."


End file.
